La ferme Asumura
by KendraChoou
Summary: Tout le monde passe ces vacances chez la tante de Kengo, si tout le monde travaille dur c'est encire plus vrai pour Akira et Aya. Sortiront-ils avec la personne qu'ils aiment? j'ai l'impression de faire de la pub -.-"  /!\Yaoi
1. Un rêve peut en cacher un autre

Salut voici la correction du chapitre 1 je remercie Sabou pour les corrections.

Enjoy )

Chapitre 1 : un rêve peut en cacher un autre

Je suis rentré !

Shirogane, bienvenue à la maison !

Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, le nouveau venu releva sa tête et sourit face au brun. Ledit brun détourna la sienne laissant apparaître quelques rougeurs d'embarras sur son visage. Subitement, Shirogane attrapa le brun et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Je vois que mon très cher mari m'attendait, remarqua Shirogane, à la fin du baiser.

En même temps, si je le fait pas, tu vas me souler toute la soirée, se défendit le lycéen.

Eh bien, Akira-kun mérite une petite récompense.

Sur ces mots, il commença à s'accaparer le cou du jeune homme avec ses lèvres. Alors que les mains s'occupaient déjà à défaire la chemise que portait le jeune homme.

Shi… Shirogane pas… Maintenant, le… Le re… Le repaaas, gémit-il sans vraiment le vouloir alors qu'il essayait, tant bien que mal, de se dégager de son emprise.

Akira-kun…

Naaan… Pas maintenaaannt.

Akira-Kun.

Ahhhh…

…

_Splash_

Ahhhh ! MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS !

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui pour finalement tomber sur une jeune fille. Il fit vite l'addition de la situation. Lui, trempé jusqu'aux os. Elle tenant un sceau vide d'où quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappaient encore. Il comprit qui lui avait renversé l'eau glacée sur la tête, le réveillant brusquement et mettant fin à son début d'érection (un rêve pareil… vous vous attendiez à quoi ?)

Si, j'allai très bien même. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu décides de ne pas venir nourrir les cochons avec nous, hurla une jeune fille brune, qui d'ailleurs lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un au jeune homme. Et soudain, il eu un flash !

Aya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi… Je sais, Shirogane t'a ouvert, s'écria-t-il surpris mais tout de même content.

Akira, répondit désespérément la conseillère de discipline, tu n'es pas chez toi mais chez la tante de Kengo. Haruka n'a pas pu venir, il avait du travaille et Shirogane est déjà dehors en train d'encourager Kou et Kengo qui labourent le champ.

… Bonne nuit, dit Akira en rattrapant sa couette.

AKIRA !

…

Après un orage, un passage à la salle de bain pour se soigner et un petit-déjeuner bien mérité, Akira sortit à l'extérieur (la bosse qu'il avait sur le front était le résultat de son refus face à Aya et une future menace s'il faisait grève). C'est ainsi qu'il aida Kengo et Kou-nii dans le dur boulot qu'était le labourage.

Je veux un B, je veux un O, je veux un N, je veux du Bon Boulot, criait Shirogane à tue-tête en tenue de pom-pom girls.

MAIS TAIS-TOI ET PUIS D'ABORD, POURQUOI TU BOSSES PAS ? hurla Akira au bout d'une heure, ce qui fait à peine trois minutes pour les gens normaux (ou presque.)

Mais Akira-kun, c'est parce que je ne peux rien toucher sans user trop d'énergie et devoir disparaître à jamais. D'ailleurs Akira-kun mérite une petite récompense, termina-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du lycéen après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

Celui-ci se rappelant exactement de son rêve, il n'avait juste pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis son réveil brutal, devient écarlate et s'exclama

Ne m'approche même pas !

Mais il faut bien qu'Akira-kun ait une récompense, non ?

NON !

Hurla ce dernier avant de détaler à toute vitesse vers le bois avoisinant. Après cinq minutes de course qui n'avait servit, au final, à rien, il stoppa sa course effrénée dans une clairière.

Aya va me tuer…

Ok, il regrettait un peu certes, mais il avait ses raisons, purée !

Alors il s'assit et commença à réfléchir (oui, tout le monde en est capable) à son rêve. Oui, cela paraissait incroyable mais en même temps si peu… Bon dit comme ça, c'est bizarre mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles et encore moins aux hommes. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais ressentit un truc comme pareil. C'était comme si son cœur s'envoler quand il voyait « cette chose » (Shirogane pour ceux qui n'ont pas pigé.)

Quand il s'approchait trop, Akira se sentait rougir, perdre l'équilibre et ses moyens. Quand il lui faisait des câlins, il avait limite une érection et quand il pensait à lui (comme maintenant) une petite voix chantait « Quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rooosee ! » d'ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé que cette voix s'arrête parce qu'il n'était pas fan d'Edith Piaf.

D'accord, à par l'érection, il avait les mêmes réactions qu'une collégienne face à son premier amour, les mêmes pensées qu'une collégienne face à son premier amour (à savoir : mais c'est vrai qu'il a de très beaux cheveux) et le pire, la seule chose qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps, c'était qu'il avait les mêmes questions idiotes qu'une collégienne face à son premier amour (à savoir : est-ce qu'il m'aime aussi ?)

Il baissa sa tête sur son torse pour voir si une poitrine n'avait pas poussé pendant son raisonnement. Non. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Après avoir trouvé le bouton stop de « je vois la vie en rose, » il conclut qu'il était amoureux d'un type bizarre, mystérieux, con, sexy, beau gosse… Euh il s'égarait.

Merde… Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'un agresseur sexuel, se lamenta notre cher brun.

Qui est cet agresseur sexuel ?

Shirogane…

Bien sûr, qui d'autre ! Et depuis quand tu l'aimes ?

J'en sais rien, j'm'en suis rendu compte dans mon rêve, continua-t-il d'expliquer croyant se parler à lui-même.

Et tu l'as fais quand ton rêve ?

Hier soir.

Et il parlait de quoi ?

Bah en gros, j'étais une femme au foyer et j'attendais que Shirogane arrive, puis comme il était content que je l'ai attendu, il m'a embrassé et…

Et ? dit la voix pleine de sous-entendu et de curiosités.

Et Aya m'a réveillé avec un putain de seau d'eau de mes…

_Bam_

Aïe !

Débile, ne gâche pas tout avec tes gros mots, dit Aya sur un ton de reproche.

Aya !

Elle même ! répliqua-t-elle

C'est à toi que je parlais !

Ouaip.

Mais… Mais…, dit Akira en mode chibi avec des yeux larmoyants.

C'est bon, je dirais rien, le rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Oufff, souffla le brun.

À une condition, il se raidit et craignit de ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir.

Tu te rappelles de Kanzaki ?

Ouais, vaguement.

Eh bah elle est amoureuse de Kengo !

Hein ? Mais Kengo m'a dit que c'était de toi dont elle était amoureuse !

Oui mais Kengo est idiot !

C'est pas faux, répondit Akira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais en quoi ça nous regarde ?

Just… Justement c'est … De… Euh… Ça que je voulais… Euh parler, bredouilla la déléguée toute rouge

Dis Aya-chan, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de mon cher Kengo, hein ? questionna innocemment Akira ayant deviné où voulait en venir son amie.

Maisnonpasdutout ! se défendit-elle en agitant les bras comme un pigeon qui essayait d'éviter une vitre (c'est trop marrant, sauf qu'il se scratch quand même.)

Ah bon ? Même pas un tout petit peu, riquiqui, de rien du tout ?

Je… Ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, continua-t-elle de bafouiller.

Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'accepte de sortir avec lui ?

TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA AKIRA, SURTOUT QUE JE VIENS TE DEMANDER DE L'AIDE ET T'EN DONNER EN RETOUR !

Donc tu aimes Kengo et tu veux que je t'aide à sortir avec lui et en retour, tu feras en sorte que je sorte avec Shirogane ?

Exactement, déclara-t-elle heureuse.

Piégé… Akira admira l'âme de son amie sortir de sa bouche alors qu'elle restait figée. Euh… Aya, si tu veux que je t'aide, il vaut mieux que je sois au courant, non ?

Oui, tu as raison, répondit-elle d'un ton amorphe.

D'ailleurs j'ai un plan !

C'est ainsi qu'Akira lui expliqua le plan ingénu qu'il avait trouvé sur l'instant même. Une chose était sûre, pour Aya et Akira, les vacances à la ferme promettaient d'être chargées et amusantes.

…

J'espère que ça vous a plût^^

La suite au prochain épisode


	2. ready, set, go!

Coucou voici le nouveaux chapitre je remercie Sabou qui fait la correction de cette fic et…

Enjoy )

Chapitre 2 : ready, set, go !

Un jour était passé depuis le plan machiavélique de nos deux amis. C'est donc en cette belle matinée que la première partie de leur formidable plan commença. Akira s'était levé tôt, environ 6 heures du matin, ce qui inquiéta fortement Shirogane qui eut pour toute réponse :

Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est seulement l'amour qui me fait bouger.

Cela eut l'effet inverse. Son amour d'Akira ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. JAMAIS ! Alors pourquoi et pour qui était-il comme ça ! Le spectre se décida d'espionner le jeune homme. Ledit jeune homme prépara le petit déjeuner et partit travailler. Pendant ce temps, Shirogane s'interrogeait sur ce que foutait son amour secret, enfin c'est ce qu'il dit. C'est ainsi qu'il vit arriver Aya. Elle passa devant notre espion et alla voir Akira qui se trouvait à dix mètre de là.

Salut Akira.

Le sous nommé leva sa tête et dit en souriant :

Yo Aya.

Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse (comment j'ai pu imaginer ça ?).

Je voulais faire plaisir à ma petite amie, rétorqua le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'œil complice. Au fait, t'as trouvé le p'tit déj' ?

Oui et c'était délicieux !

…

Tu viens, on va nourrir les poules.

Ok.

Après avoir posé sa pêche, Akira entoura son bras autour des épaules de sa « petite amie » et ils partirent joyeusement vers le poulailler. Shirogane, toujours caché, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. C'est pour cela que lorsque Kengo arriva à son tour, il trouva le fantôme écroulé au sol, dans une marre de larme.

Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe Shiro-san ?

Aqwiraaa chort ravmec sAyraaaaaaaaaa snifffffrrrrfllll …

Le blond resta choqué devant son ami d'une part parce qu'il n'avait rien comprit et d'une autre pour la quantité de morve impressionnante qui sortait du nez du fantôme.

Plaît-il ?

…

…

…

Alors ?

C'est après ce magnifique mot plein de sens, ou pas, que le blanc cria :

AKIRA SORT AVEC CETTE PESTE D'AYA !

QUOI ! Réagit aussitôt le garçon.

Tu m'as très bien compris, la personne que t'aimes, sort avec celle que j'aime !

QUOI T'AIMES AYA !

Le fantôme lança un regard surpris au lycéen.

Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte ?

Bah non j'suis pas dans ta tête et j'étais sûr que tu aimais Aki-kun ^^

…

Bah quoi ?

Mais t'es un gros débile mental de la vie ou quoi ?

Vous vous imaginez bien que la réaction fut immédiate :

HEINNNN !

Bah oui ça doit faire un an que tu flashes sur elle et t'as toujours pas remarqué ?

… Mais pourquoi j'aimerais cette fille ? S'énerva le blond.

Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir, parce qu'elle est belle, intelligente, contre toute attente, elle est marrante, que tu es hétéro et que malgré ce que tu penses, en plus d'éprouver une profonde amitié pour **mon** Akira, tu éprouves aussi une admiration sans borne !

Kengo resta silencieux trente seconde car il était en train d'essayer désespérément de réfléchir, avant de dire :

Oui mais je peux aussi être bi…

Shirogane soupira en décidant qu'il vaudrait mieux lui expliquer les choses autrement.

Bon alors Kengo, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, je ne dors pas la nuit.

… et ?

Et comme parfois Akira-kun me vire de la chambre, je me balade.

… et ?

Et ton rêve de la nuit dernière n'ait pas passé à côté de mes fragiles oreilles

Mais de quoi tu me parles Shiro-san, le coupa Kengo en rougissant légèrement.

Je parle du « hum Ayaa aaahhh t'es vraiment très serrée », imita parfaitement le fantôme.

Kengo rougit, tremblotât, hurla des paroles incompréhensible pour la race humaine et s'écroula par terre. Le fantôme attendit quelques minutes, le temps que le blond se réveille, avant de murmurer doucement :

Je pense que je t'ai convaincu.

Un tout petit « oui » lui répondit, ce qui est compréhensible. C'est alors que le lycéen se releva d'un bond avant de crier :

J'ai une idée !

Oui ? Dit Shirogane sans trop comprendre de quoi parlait son ami.

On va faire casser Akira et Aya en les faisant se dégoûter l'un de l'autre.

Oh mais t'es pas si con que ça en fait !

Alors ils discutèrent des différentes façons de mettre fin au nouveau couple jusqu'à ce que la tante de Kengo ne les appelle pour le déjeuner. Un regard décida de tout, le plan F.R.A.N.C.E (Faire Rompre Avec Netteté ce Couple Ennuyeux) débuterait dès maintenant.

….

Voilà en espérant que vous avez aimé

La suite arrivera un peu en retard mais promis je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit en ligne le plus vite possible.


	3. L'amour brille sous les étoiles

Salut !

Désoler du retard mais en ce moment j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche et des notes a remonter.

Mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais sur ce :

Bonne lecteur

**Chapitre 3 : l'amour brille sous les étoiles.**

Shirogane et Kengo s'allongèrent sur le lit de ce dernier. La journée avait été longue et tous leurs plans d'attaque avaient lamentablement échoué.

-FLASHBACK-

Akira et Aya arrivèrent main dans la main pour le déjeuner. Juste avant que les tourtereaux ne s'asseyent, Kengo mis un clou sur la chaise de la jeune femme (oui il le regrettait). Cela aurait sûrement marché si Akira ne lui avait pas si gentiment proposé de manger sur les genoux de son magnifique petit ami. Ce fut Kou qui se prit le clou dans le cul.

PLAN N°1 : ÉCHEC

….

Tandis que nos deux espions les suivaient discrètement pour leur jouer encore un mauvais tour, l'heureux couple partit vers le lac de la forêt pour s'y baigner. Le plan de nos deux malfaiteurs étaient simple : aller dans l'eau et faire croire à Aya qu'il y a un serpent à coté d'elle (dont Akira en a la phobie) et quand elle criera à Akira de venir la sauver, il aurait tout bonnement prit la fuite. Ça se serait sûrement passé comme ça si Akira n'avait soudainement décidé que chatoyer Aya valait mieux que de nageait à proximité d'elle, ce qui fit que les deux amoureux coulèrent le serpent en plastique.

PLAN N°2 : ÉCHEC

…..

Ils n'avaient plus qu'une chance aujourd'hui et ils le savaient. Ils avaient piégé la porte d'entrée en espérant qu'ils auraient enfin de la chance. La seule et dernière chance du jour de faire passer Akira pour un raté complet. Nos deux crétins avaient tendu du fil de pêche un peu partout. Bref de quoi faire en sorte qu'Akira prenne la gamelle de sa vie. Kengo sorti en enjambant les fils pour surveillé l'arrivé du couple. Et quand il les vit s'approcher, il fut tellement pressé qu'il en oublia les fils et pris la plus grosse gamelle de sa vie qu'il trouva sur le coup totalement pourrie.

PLAN N°3 : ÉCHEC

BILAN DE LA JOURNÉE : ÉCHEC TOTAL.

-FIN DU FLASHBACK-

Les deux hommes soupirèrent encore une fois en se disant que leurs vies amoureuses étaient finies.

….

Dans la chambre d'à côté, deux adolescents riaient aux éclats. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de regarder Shirogane et Kengo leur tendre des pièges et il fallait avouer que les voir se tortiller à droite et à gauche pour se faire discret (ce qui avait lamentablement échoué comme tous leurs pièges) était plus que tordant. Mais surtout, s'ils étaient si heureux, c'était parce que maintenant, ils étaient sûr que leurs amours respectifs éprouvaient bien les mêmes sentiments qu'eux. Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'ils se lancent.

Ils décidèrent d'un comment accord qu'ils allaient se séparer mais qu'ils allaient voir si leurs deux crétins tenteraient le coup.

….

Alors je sais que ce chapitre et un peu court mais ne vous en faites pas l'autre chapitre sera plus long

Review ?


	4. My Oh My

Hello ^^

Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre,

J'ai vraiment du mal à écrire en ce moment bref,

En esperant que ça vous plaise…

ENJOY )

**Chapitre 4 : My oh My**

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour nos amis. Akira et Aya avaient annoncé leur « séparation », bien sûr deux personnes, que nous connaissons bien, étaient plus que soulagés (oui Shirogane voulait en faire un jour férié !) Chacun s'étaient occupés des tâches qu'il leurs avaient été confiées. La journée se serait sûrement passée normalement si, vers 14 heures, Kengo n'avait pas fait la chose la plus courageuse de sa vie :

-Hey Aya ! dit-il en souriant.

-Oui, répondit-elle

-Viens, faut que j'te parle !

Sans même attendre son accord, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans un coin isolé de la ferme. Après avoir regardé autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les avaient suivis, il prit une grande respiration et se jeta à l'eau :

-Aya, je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça !

La lycéenne, ne sachant de quoi parlait son ami, lui demanda :

-Euh… faire quoi ?

-Bin… euh… comment dire…

« Il est bizarre, il doit avoir de la fièvre en tout cas, parce qu'il est tout rouge, même si c'est terriblement craquant. » Notre chère Aya aurait sûrement cogité plus longtemps si Kengo n'avait pas hurlé (au bas mot) :

-AYA, NE SORT QU'AVEC MOI, S'IL TE PLAÎT !

La jeune fille se figea, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles ! Elle regardait son -enfin- petit ami, il avait les joues toujours aussi rouges, les yeux fermés et tout son corps était crispé comme s'il s'attendait à se faire frapper. Aya s'approcha doucement de cet homme complétement idiot, mais dont elle était assurément folle ! Elle le savait depuis si longtemps mais elle ne se l'était avouée que récemment. Une fois qu'elle fut à quelques millimètres de lui, elle l'embrassa.

Kengo ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant les douces lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. Lui, qui s'attendait à se faire rejeter, il n'avait été aussi heureux d'avoir tort. Il répondit enfin au baiser avec une seule pensé en tête :

« Je suis enfin avec ma petite Aya et je ne la lâcherai plus ! »

…

Pendant ce temps-là, Shirogane regardait (mater serait plus juste) Akira en train de ratisser une énième parcelle de champ. Le fantôme écoutait pour la centième fois la chanson « Just be friends » et bizarrement, plus il l'écoutait et moins il avait envie de se déclarer au lycéen. Parce que, bien sûr, il savait ce que Kengo avait été dire à Aya. Alors le blanc s'était dit que si Kengo pouvait le faire alors lui aussi. Seulement, parce qu'il y a un seulement, dès qu'il essayait de parler à Akira, il le trouvait toujours tellement sexy (toute la journée il était torse nu et couvert de sueur) du coup, le fantôme partait toujours plus loin pour se calmer. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ! Avant, il n'avait jamais était trop fan du sexe (il préférait les câlins) mais depuis quelques jours, il ne pensait qu'à prendre Akira un peu près partout et le pire c'est qu'il en avait même rêvé ! Bref la loose. Mais Shirogane était un Homme ! Et avec un grand H, il fallait donc qu'il trouve le moyen de se déclarer au châtain et pour cela, il devait se débarrasser de son petit problème. Il partit donc d'un pat décidé :

-Akira ! Appela-t-il.

Le lycéen se retourna, ses cheveux trempés de sueur lui collaient sur la peau qui ruisselait et brillait au soleil, des joues rougit par l'effort et le pire, parce que non, les joues n'étaient pas le coup de grâce, la chose qui acheva notre fantôme adoré fut ce simple mot :

-Ou… ui ?

Lui avait-il sortit en haletant. En haletant merde ! Déjà qu'à son apparence on aurait pu croire qu'il était en train de… faire des choses pas très catholiques (en même temps, il fait plus de 40°C alors on peut le comprendre) mais là ! Disons pour passer certain détails (que je sais que vous voulez savoir) que les images, que lui montrait son cerveau, étaient plus perverses et mal placées les unes que les autres.

-Oui ? redit Akira avec plus de souffle voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas.

-Euh… non rien.

Shirogane repartit le rouge aux joues, il avait été trop gêné par ses pensées pour pouvoir ensuite parler au lycéen.

….

De son côté, Akira regardait partir le blanc interloqué. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que depuis quelque jours, Shirogane l'évitait ce qui avait été la vrai raison pour faire semblant de sortir avec Aya. Et même si la veille, il avait appris que ses sentiments étaient partagés le simple fait que le fantôme l'évite lui était insupportable. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? L'avait-il vexé sans s'en rendre compte ? Alors il repensa à sa dernière dispute avec son ami, s'était à partir de ce moment que le fantôme ne l'avait plus approché, oui à partir de ce moment :

FlashBack :

-MAIS TAIS-TOI ET PUIS D'ABORD, POURQUOI TU BOSSES PAS !

-Mais Aki-kun, c'est parce que je ne peux rien toucher sans user trop d'énergie –et donc disparaître à jamais- sauf toi, … d'ailleurs, Akira-kun mérite une petite récompense, termina-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du lycéen.

-Ne m'approche même pas !

-Mais il faut bien qu'Aki-kun ait une récompense non ?

-NON ! hurla ce dernier avant de détaler comme un lapin et à toutes jambes vers le bois avoisinant.

Fin du FlashBack :

Oui, c'était sûrement pour ça ! En même temps, il l'avait repoussé assez violement ce qui pouvait expliquer le comportement distant de son compagnon mais quand même ! Après tout, il l'aimait non ! C'est alors qu'Akira eut une idée qu'il qualifierait de génial ! Oui de génial ! Il allait forcer Shirogane à le pardonner et aussi à se décoincer…

….

N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre

Bye Bye ^^


	5. Sorry

Navré mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, en fait pour ne rien cacher ça fait des mois que je suis en panne d'inspiration pour cette fic, bien sûr je ne l'abondonnerais pas mais voilà vous n'aurez pas la suite avant un bon moment désolé vraiment.


End file.
